


The Boy

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era, POV Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: Sometimes pretending is all we can do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Remus Lupin drabble that I wrote in 2012.

This is going to be my biggest pretend. From this moment on I will pretend to be one of them. One of those happy and carefree boys. I will laugh. I will smile. I will joke. I will pretend because no one must know that a beast lives within me. A beast who would devour those happy and carefree boys. A beast who leaves me bloodied and bruised every month.


End file.
